


The Wrong Girl

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Team-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06





	

They consider her weak: 'cause she's a girl, 'cause she's small, 'cause she's a kid. What they don't seem to understand, is that fact that she's been through more at the age of 12 than any other child should.

Dick Roman, knew. He _knows._ Claire Novak isn't just any girl. She is the one who's mother was possessed by a Demon, her father is the Angel that he wanted dead, and she was once possessed by that same Angel. She was the one that resented the Angels and the Demons … and the Winchesters. 

She was the one that was going to help him take care of those three trouble makers. They were the ones that took away her family, her childhood. And she wanted them to pay, maybe even more than he did. But they didn't know that, Dick did, and so did Claire.

What the Winchesters didn't get, was the fact that they had messed with the wrong girl.

And now that Claire had joined Dick, they were stronger. Claire had all of the Angel's memories, the pair knew their weaknesses. It wouldn't take long, with just a little planning, the world would be theirs.

f

 


End file.
